


Ask Wario

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Wario Land (Video Games), Warioware
Genre: Ask Fic, Gen, Q and A, Q and A fic, ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: Wario is here to answer any and all questions you have about his cool awesomeness.





	1. Chapter 1

Wah-hah-hah! Wario here, and it's been a while since my last big adventure. While I do like not having to do anything for long periods of time, I also miss being able to get lots of cash through various degrees of stealing.

Anyway, it looks like I have some time off from treasure hunting and running my video game company, so why don't you guys drop of any questions you have about the great Wario? It's not like any of you have anything better to do.

Just leave it in a review, or in a PM, or however you people do these things.


	2. Question 1

**Given the choice between fighting for Mario and co. or Bowser, which would you choose?**

 

Wario picked his nose and said "Really, I'd have to go with fighting whoever had the best things to steal, and whoever seems the funnest to fight.

 

If both of those are equal, then I think I'd go with fighting Bowser. He always seems to be muscling in on my mischief racket."


End file.
